1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scheduling of plural packet data flows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent progress of communication technology, transmission techniques adopting a transmission of information in units of packets have become more and more popular. The packet data are transmitted via a transmission resource, i.e. a physical channel, such as a radio channel. Note that a radio channel may also be represented by a time slot of a radio channel in case of a TDMA transmission principle.
The more users access the common single transmission resource, the more important becomes the question of controlling access of individual users to the common resource, as each user generates a corresponding packet data flow to be transmitted.